Interview
by ElegantTemptresses
Summary: After every two chapters me and the co-owner will do "interviews". PM us a question, it might be aired! Remember, keep reading. And review.


Inspiration—Interview.

_[IV=InterViewer,FS=ForbiddenSalem,LT=LustfulTemptations.] __Hello this is Forbidden Salem&Lustful Temptations. We are writing on how we felt during writing the first and second chapters._

Forbidden Salem's Interview.

IV: Which character was your favorite to write for so far?

FS: Personally, I would have to go with Mr. Bradley Sinclair. We had such a good time with his past, and present segments in that chapter. And I always love going out of my element when writing. So it was a blast.

IV: You both made him quite a man whore, who's idea was that?

FS: Well…during that part of the chapter, I was writing for Bradley so I guess you could say I'm the guilty party. But hey, I think it changes him, and besides how else would he have gotten caught. There had to be a prime distraction.

IV: What brought you both to write such a interesting story?

FS: Well with the years I've known LT, we had always wrote mini…stories so to speak. And this was just another one we wrote down, black and white. To share the world our living fantasies.

IV: If you're living out your fantasies, does that mean you were the blonde in the temple with Bradley?

FS: No. It was something I came up with on the spot, are you implying something?

IV: may-NO!..no, I'm not, just trying to get the whole picture here

FS: The whole picture..we are only two chapters in. And does that scene with the blonde get you off? If so…I'd advise you to see a shrink.

IV: It doesn't! besides I'm not into blondes .. I'm more of a red head person. But enough about me. Why did you name the camp "Camp half-blood"?

FS: ….Are you mentally retarded?

IV: Are you my doctor?

FS: I'm better than the one you have…Lord jesus. I'm done here. Have a nice time, idiot.

Lustful Temptation's Interview.

IV: Hello Miss. LT. Thank you for talking with me. I hope you are much kinder…than your friend.

LT: No problem. Um… did she call you a whore or something?

IV: …I'm the interviewer, I ask the questions. So how did you feel writing this off on a random whelm?

LT: truthfully I didn't even want to write, we had lost the story we were working on and I had lost all will to write, but I owed it to FS. So I kinda had to

IV: Ohh, sounds like forced labor. Which character is most like your personality? Such as the Gods.

LT: The Goddess I made to be like myself is Athena, but of course we haven't introduced fully her yet, so you'll just have to find out how amazing she is

IV: How did you exactly come up with Camp Half-Blood? What made you pick the Greek Gods?

LT: We had played "games" that had stuff similar to it, but it was far from as amazing as this has turned out to be at this point in time.

IV: I see. And what was your favorite chapter to write?

LT: No doubt, chapter 2! I loved having whores, and Bradley of course. And anytime I can piss off Zeus Is a good time

IV: What about chapter one? Your favorite scenes or moments, Miss. Temptations?

LT: *laughs* when Lily's bf get's punched! She was so pissed, kinda reminded me of FS

IV: *Pales* Oh..umm. Let's bring her back out for a combined interview!

*FS comes out, sitting beside her bff*

IV: Miss. Temptations told me that Lily hitting her bf, was some thing that you would do. Is that true? Are you a Boyfriend beater?

FS: I only "boyfriend beat" when he says something that offends me. And that's what Lily portrays. Lily and I are very much alike

LT: You were putting words in my mouth. What I meant by that is she would kick the crap out of a guy if she thought he was calling her a whore and or a slut. She's in no way is a "boyfriend beater" *hugs FS*

IV: Working with each other, must be hard at times. Can you describe some difficulties faced?

LT: She likes to start typing when I'm typing AND THEN she changes what I want to say. Kinda makes me angry, but it tends to work out….somehow

FS: It's a battle. Really, when she wants to write, I'm not in the mood. When I want to write, she's not in the mood. So eventually, one pushes the other to write, then they don't want to stop and the other who wanted to write in the first place doesn't want to anymore. So it tends to wear off fast for each of us. Another thing that erks me sense we are on the topic is when she stops me right in the middle of an epic quote to tell me she has to pee. -.-

LT: *laughs* i'm sorry that I have the bladder of a kitten -_-. blame my small bladder for your lack of epic-ness

IV: How long do your writing sessions last?

FS: Sometimes, if we are at night, five hours, during the day? Maybe what do you think, six or seven? With minor breaks in between of course.

LT: I would say about…8-10 hours if we start at about 5pm or earlier. But it takes a while

FS: It does, and then we stop to go get refreshments, then lose everything we had thought of ten minutes ago!

LT: OOHH! Hate that! Even if you just go pee really quick that happens.

FS: Yes…I know. *Clears throat, glaring her way* You and your bladder problems -_-

LT: *laughs* can't help it!

IV: Well…what are you personal favorite moments. Specify why.

LT: You good sir are a question repeater

IV: I'm a female..

FS: Shave the mustache off then-

LT: Oh I thought that was a- OH THAT IS A MUSTACHE! –Any whore… my favorite part of the whole thing at this point time when Bradley tries to sweet talk Zeus, *laughs* he fails so hard!

FS: My personal favorite moment is when Solstice and Bradley first met. And she talks about his ego.

IV: Now, let's talk about your regular lives. Do you have a boy friend?

FS: Not at this time.

LT: Since my last boyfriend decided to lie to me, I hate boys—but no boyfriends.

IV: What is your favorite t.v shows, and what is your favorite moment from that show? Honest, I would love to know.

LT: TRUE BLOOD! OMG! We love that show! I would say that anytime Eric Northman is around is my favorite moment *giggles*

FS: My favorite is True Blood as well. But I do have one scene in particular I adore over the others. It's the scene when he kills the human in the cellar with Lafayette and the rest, and gets blood in his hair, as he was streaking it, and Pam flipped. That has to be my favorite scene/moment so far.

IV: How would you describe your lives to other people?

FS: Well..I wouldn't say my life is perfect, or hard. I wouldn't say I have it easy either. But minus all the putdowns, hateful words. My life is full have fantastic friends and people. Some are more..dramatic than others. *Eyes LT* but at the end of the day, friends are all I can count on, besides my Chihuahua—Lily.

LT: I'm am far from dramatic thank you! I would say I have pretty good life, not too hard, not too easy. It can get lonely since all my peeps are in other states. I have two of the best friends I could ask for and a loving, crazy, dramatic, screwed up family anyone could ask for.

IV: How would you describe each other and your relationship to your readers?

FS: Well let me start off with Lustful. I would describe her as the following—wow, it's getting like the Grinch song, oh lord..—She's very kind, loving and despite what asshole's say, beautiful, gorgeous and just big boned. She is a bit…oh for the lord..she i dirtyminded, but it's what I expect. I love how she can easily crack a joke on Kirsten Stewart's poor acting in New Moon, and instantly make me laugh. Or when we are pretending to be fishwadian. Fishy, yah yah, maple syrup, meatballs. Don't worry, be happy now! (: Now onto our relationship. Now you are just digging your grave…like seriously. How would one describe a relationship? I could go on and on and on and on and on and on about how we share everything, and go shopping and talk like preppy girls because it's funny. But why share our relationship secrets? Make your own story, make up a foreign country like we did. COUNTRY OF CRONA! Who happen to be fishwadian. P.S They make the best crona [;

LT:*laughs* yah, yah, mooses, meatball, aye. So many words describe Forbidden, she's crazy, funny, very giggly, she makes me happy just talking to her, helps me with my spelling and grammar when I'm sleepy, she makes me feel less fat, make's me feel loved and I wuv her -and lily too! She's dirty minded like me, we can talk about the things that bother us I.e how nobody understands our fishwadian costumes and traditions, blub, blub, aye *giggles* and now on our relationship… the best way to put this would be to say we are sister form other mister *smiles and hugs FS*

IV: *Wipes tears* Th…that was the sw-sw..sweetest thing! Okay finally…what are your top four favorite movies and why?

LT: My top 4 are pure awesome-ness 1. The second Ace Ventura movie, mostly because of the part in the jeep 2. The Austin Powers movie series, you can't go wrong with a English guy who likes to pork(Get some in the front seat of a hummer ;]) any moving female 3. The nightmare on elm street movie series. Just because I like my killers. 4. Finding nemo. I like fishys :D

FS: Well my top four is going to blow yours' out the park! My top four is a mixture of ACTION! Drama, Romance and fantasy. -

LT: And you call me dramatic?

FS: You are…anyhoar. My number four—because we count down like badasses ;]. 4.) V for Vendetta. My reason for this is because well, I found it intriguing and so hopelessly romantic towards the end. And I absolutely loved what V stood for! My number three pick has to be How High. Simply because I couldn't have gotten a better laugh from such blazed idiots, and the weed brownie scene cracked me up. My second choice *holds up two fingers* The Halloween Town movies. I loved them so much, and I always thought Ethan was cute—until I saw him on High School Musical. Then the image was ruined. He looked so gay…(I am not a homophobic!). My number one top movie of all time is actually three. Because they are classical. Lion King, I don't think I need an explanation for that movie—do I? Happy Feet. IT HAS PENGUINS, DUH! And finally…Pocahontas. That was one of my Princess Idols growing up…still is. And when you think about it, Pocahontas was deep. REAL DEEP.

IV: Favorite piece of clothing to wear?

FS: My personal favorite would be boots.

LT: Easy! My Converses, they are just so comfortable.

IV: Okay, ladies. We have thirty seconds left. Closing thoughts.

FS&LT: We love our readers, and we love writing and being able to be best friends *HUGS* ^_^ 3

IV: And that's all the time we have for Elegant Temptresses talk-show! See you all in two chapters!

**Credits roll. Shout-Out; Thanks for all the support. Keep reading!**

Note: feel free to message us questions for the next show! Who knows, your question might pop up. Also, one lucky reader may just be previewed in the show ;D


End file.
